


Refrigerators

by Hevheia



Series: The Old Guard Duolingo Prompts [15]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Crack, M/M, think romeo and juliet but with more refrigerators and microwaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hevheia/pseuds/Hevheia
Summary: When all is silent and his family has settled in the warm embrace of sleep, Nicolò sneaks out of the house to meet his secret lover.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: The Old Guard Duolingo Prompts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952467
Comments: 18
Kudos: 73





	Refrigerators

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I sell refrigerators, do you understand? (Vendo frigoriferi, capisci?)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't know what happened here either, I'm so sorry.

When all is silent and his family has settled in the warm embrace of sleep, Nicolò sneaks out of the house. He is quiet as a cat, avoiding creaking stairs and floorboards. He is careful not to make the alarm of the shop go off and slips into the garden after gently pulling the door back in its lock. 

As soon as he is outside, he runs on bare feet over the cold grass. But it does not bother him, he is used to the cold. At the treeline, he slows down, cautiously looking around. 

Hands grab him from behind, one pulling him in by the waist and the other closing over his mouth. It’s a good thing, he would have yelled everyone awake otherwise.

The initial fear wears off right away as he feels a broad chest against his back, a chuckling breath on his skin right before warm lips press a kiss on his neck. He turns around in the embrace to capture those lips with a smile of his own. 

“Yusuf,” he sighs against them.

“You have no idea how I longed for this moment, my love,” Yusuf says between kisses, his hands roaming as if they are making sure Nicolò is really there. “How I yearned to hold you in my arms again. I live only in these moments. I live only when you are with me.”

“Don’t say such things, my heart,” Nicolò says and tenderly takes Yusuf’s face in his hands so he can look him in the eyes. Heat-inducing eyes like the microwaves he sells. The thought makes Nicolò’s heart clench. 

“But it’s true,” Yusuf says. “You are the air in my lungs, the light that guides me. I am lost without you, my life. I cannot take this secrecy anymore. These scraps that show us just enough of what we could have to hurt us even more.”

“You know it is not possible, my Yusuf.” He caresses Yusuf’s cheek as if it will make the hurt in his eyes go away. “You sell microwaves and I… I sell refrigerators, do you understand? Our families will never allow it.”

“Then run away with me, ya hayati. Microwaves and refrigerators be damned!”

“Shh, keep your voice down.” Nicolò quickly puts his finger to Yusuf’s lips. 

“But think of it, Nico. What is keeping us here? What is our family name worth? What are microwaves and refrigerators worth against this? Against us? I would forsake them a thousand times over for you.”

Nicolò traces Yusuf’s bottom lip with his finger, feeling electricity sizzle through him. He feels lightheaded by Yusuf’s words. Could he leave it all behind? The shop and the refrigerators and his family’s legacy? His eyes roam over Yusuf. How long has it been since he’s seen him up close by daylight? Since he could count the freckles on his nose and the creases around his eyes when he smiles?

Too long. Oh Lord, way too long.

“What do you say?” Yusuf asks softly. 

Nicolò meets his eyes. Those dark, microwave eyes that warm his very soul. 

“Yes,” he breathes, “I would run to the edge of the Earth with you.” And he grabs his face in his hands and kisses him, pinning him against a tree while doing so. 

Yusuf answers his kiss with equal hunger as he sighs and melts against him, but Nicolò can feel his smile against his lips and it makes his heart soar. Yes, this is the only future he wishes, microwaves and refrigerators be damned!

***

From the safehouse, Nile stares out into the garden in confusion. Andy hasn’t left her spot on the couch where they were watching a movie, still eating the sweets Joe bought earlier.

“Why did Nicky sneak away like that?” she asks. “And did Joe just yell something about refrigerators or did I hear that wrong?”

“They like to keep up with the times in their roleplaying,” Andy simply answers through a mouthful of candy.

“Huh,” Nile says. She closes the curtains and goes back to the couch. “The flat-earther thing was a good touch.”

“Oh, no,” Andy says, never taking her eyes from the screen. “That’s just Nicky.”


End file.
